


Dans mes bras

by Racoonims



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, French, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, cauchemar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: Harry est fatigué, Harry est triste, Harry a peur.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Dans mes bras

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Cet OS vient de mon compte Fanfiction.net (je rapatrie peu à peu tous mes OS ici), donc vous l'avez peut-être déjà lu ! ^^

Il fond en larmes, dans mes bras. Encore une fois.

Je suis mort de peur. Pas pour moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'en faire pour moi. Mais pour lui, si.

Il vient de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Une histoire de Voldemort, et de ma mort. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Il a l'air perturbé. Je l'embrasse sur le front, et lui promets que tout ira mieux.

Promesses à la con, promesses en l'air.

Mais surtout promesses ayant une grande chance de ne pas être tenues.

Harry n'a pas remis ses lunettes. Je le serre fort contre moi, le protégeant de mes bras fins. Sur mon avant-bras, la fameuse Marque que je déteste tant. Elle est à moitié cachée par la manche de mon pyjama, mais je n'y consacre pas vraiment d'importance.

Je berce doucement mon petit-ami, maudissant la Guerre et ses séquelles. Il a peur de Voldemort. Il a peur de perdre ses proches, ses amis devenus sa famille, et moi. Il a peur de me perdre au point d'en faire des cauchemars.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, pendant qu'il tente de reprendre sa respiration. Son coeur bat la chamade contre mon torse. Je murmure les paroles les plus rassurantes qui me viennent à l'esprit, essayant de le calmer.

Il gémit mon nom, la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots irréguliers.

Les larmes semblent refuser de se tarir. Il est plus pâle que jamais, et je me rends compte qu'il tremble de froid.

J'attrape sa couverture, un gros plaid aux couleurs de sa maison de Poudlard, tricoté par Mme Weasley. Je l'enroule autour de lui, et frictionne doucement ses bras pour tenter de le réchauffer.

Il se blottit contre moi, et ferme les yeux.

Ce qui me tue, c'est que demain, il sourira à ses amis. Cachera les cernes, mentira et dira que nous avons discuté toute la soirée.

Menteur beaucoup trop gentil.

Je sens sa respiration se calmer, les battements de son coeur se ralentir pour revenir à un rythme normal.

Je lui chuchote qu'il est fatigué, qu'il est temps de se rendormir, qu'il a besoin de sommeil.

Il gémit une nouvelle fois mon nom, d'une voix plus douce, beaucoup plus calme.

Je l'embrasse sur le front, le sentant se rendormir contre moi.

Demain, il devra tenir une conférence sur le danger de la haine envers les Moldus. Il devra passer prendre un café chez Weasley et Granger. Il devra répondre aux lettres de ses fans. Et partir au travail comme si de rien n'était.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui. C'est à moi de le protéger.

Et je compte bien tenir mon rôle.


End file.
